


Breath of The Wild: A Large Helping of Calamity

by TheLewdEnthusiast



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Groping, Molestation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, m/m/f, musk, non-consensual/rape, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLewdEnthusiast/pseuds/TheLewdEnthusiast
Summary: Princess Zelda and her knight Link reunite earlier than expected during the reign of Calamity Ganon. Amid their reunion, evil only lurks closer than before, waiting to ambush them at any second.To fuck them right in the ass.
Relationships: Bokoblin(s)/Zelda (The Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Breath of The Wild: A Large Helping of Calamity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this amazing piece](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/699016) by The Sabu. 



**I. A Pile of Bones**

Trash. The definition of trash relied heavily on an individual’s opinion. However, the majority of people believe trash to be one thing and one thing alone. Trash is anything that is of no use to anyone and is disposed of because of its uselessness. It is anything you don’t need, the excess of whatever you have, the leftovers of what was once properly feasible. Trash is a universal constant, and it will always exist no matter what world you look at. The Land of Hyrule is an example that seeped evidence right from the pores of its majestic lands. People throughout the land may count the various objects that they dispose of every day as trash, yet they forget the true _garbage_ of the world they live in. Hyrule is home to some of the foulest, vilest, villainous, and most ravenous creatures that rule the land with their wild and violent personality that dipped into the extremes. 

There are books around Hyrule that cataloged the various creatures and monsters a daring adventurer may spot. The ones you can fight, the ones you should avoid at all the costs, the ones that are mystical, and the ones that you may never win against. However, each book, when turned to the first page, answered a question every adventurer asked before they went out on their first journey. Which monster, which unpredictable _filth_ , should one watch out for the most? What trash is the most commonly discovered, and yet should never be underestimated? The answer? Bokoblins. Disgusting and short hunchbacked creatures of pure evil, with their rotten teeth, animalistic nature, and a feral and evil drive that was modeled off of Ganon himself. Bokoblins were not only the pure definition of trash but also that of a _monster._ The clawed fiends, with their fat bellies bulging out from their bodies like a pumped balloon, huge hands with fingernails caked with dirt, and teeth that were bared menacingly, it all granted them total intimidation over their prey.

What was their prey? Everything. Animals, Sheikah, Zora, Gerudo, Rito… _Hylians._ Anything that walked, anything that talked, anything _alive_ that wasn’t a Bokoblin, that was their prey. They and their insatiable drive would stop at nothing to absolutely take out everything that they could mercilessly prey on. Readers, when digging their noses into sections about Bokoblins, would come across various vital information about these trashy pieces of filth. Not only are they helpful, but they also heed as a warning. They give the reader, the daring adventurer, insight into what Bokoblins truly do with their prey, and the reasons why they should never be caught. That the very creatures that live to do nothing but terrorize for their corrupt heart’s insatiable lust for sin was the very trash that many, _many_ , have tried to purge before just to meet their horrible end.

An excerpt from the monster manual, a section devoted to Bokoblins.

**BOKOBLINS, THEIR PREY, AND YOU**

  1. Bokoblins should never be underestimated. They are known to jump their prey and toy with them. They will naturally use their prey as a form of entertainment, thus the perfect opening to escape and break free of their ambush is presented while they still see a victim as an object of amusement. Failure to do so results in varying experiences, including a horrible death.
  2. Bokoblins, instead of using their prey as toys, may alternatively squeal at them. This signifies that they are hungry and consider their prey a worthy meal. Be it a deer or even that of sentient beings, the best course of action is to flee before becoming outnumbered. Bokoblins will corner their prey and communicate by screeching to alert nearby allies or otherwise make an intimidation stand against them. If you find yourself cornered, try to break out of the circle by focusing on a certain weak link. Keep in mind that at this point in the encounter, male victims are usually the ones subjected to the death treatment after they become instantly unamusing.
  3. A final insight unfortunately pertains to female victims alone. The following content may be highly disturbing to some and it is recommended for young readers to turn away. If not subject to being eaten, killed, or screeched and toyed with, Bokoblins will ultimately _sexually assault_ female victims and keep them as _slaves_ or as permanent breeding stock. The recovery rate of victims has been a remarkable 0%, with victims astonishingly almost never seen again. It is theorized that Bokoblin sexual assault happens _at least ten_ times every day all around Hyrule, and is all the more reason to encourage the eradication of their species. The alternative yet fruitful scenario for female victims besides subjected sexual torture is also a straight death, however rare that outcome may be.
  4. These shocking discoveries should encourage all towns and regions to make sure individuals never go out of town alone or off the roads, especially if you are a female. Always travel in groups, or armed. That being said, if you find yourself face to face with an isolated Bokoblin, feel free to _safely_ _slaughter_ them. 



Disgusting, unhygienic, the pure definition of a _monster._ Bokoblins, with their rotten teeth and animalistic behavior, was a common and constant reminder to the inhabitants of Hyrule that the world isn’t an easy-going world as long as those idiotic units existed. However, they weren’t as mindless as one may perceive. They may be dumb, but they can still think and act even though they were made to rely on pure instinct. In fact, it is because of their own hardwired instincts that they are the powerful and merciless astonished monsters Hyrule faces every day.

Routine. Driven by the base primal desires of all living creatures, Bokoblins live to the fullest by having a rigorous routine that can be incorporated as their own instincts. You can compare them to ants, diligent, hard-working, _massive_ ants. Routine is the only good thing Bokoblins can be _praised_ and studied by. Routine is truly the only thing that can be called civilized in Bokoblin nature, as it can band lone Bokoblins into groups, or drive a whole group towards a singular goal. Their nature, the raw desires of any living being, was driven by a permanent and instinctive routine. Every day they would live life just to fulfill their own selfish desires at any cost, mindlessly doing what they want because they don’t know anything else but how to satisfy themselves.

A day in the life of a Bokoblin consisted of the following. They would _wake up_ at their campfire with a weapon near on hand and search for whatever creature they could prey on at an instant. They would then _capture_ or _toy_ with their victim, use them as a sandbag for their spiky hazardous clubs, or even just screech at them till they collapse on the floor in total _fear_. When they were bored, they would _kill_ their prey, just out of spite. They didn’t care for any of their victims, no matter what race, species, or creed they may be. If any victims were lucky, death and disposal would be the end of them, if they weren’t? They would become _Bokoblin feed_. They would cook their prey like meat and _eat_ while it was still freshly dead. Just some of the things they would do on a daily basis, over and over and over.

A sad fate, but it was never the worst fate out of them all.

Bokoblins fucked their victims, plain and simple. They treated them just like basic _**breeding stock.**_ The sections and descriptions of books on Bokoblins described them as serial rapists, literal gremlins who would never pass up the opportunity to stick their large, diseased, and filthy phalluses into any “sack of meat” they could find. The only constant? They _only_ fucked intelligent beings, they only _ravaged_ females. Yet females ignored the warnings, and they always _pay_ the price.

_Wake up, capture and toy their prey, kill their prey, eat their prey, and maybe instead, just maybe… They would absolutely turn their victim into a drooling and mindless body of fuckable cocksleeve fuckmeat instead. With the Bokoblins equipped with their barbed spiky clubs, and their burly, pimple-riddled, and greasy disease-inducing cocks? Anything they penetrated with their hung and oversized phalluses would surely be fucked in a sense that they would never make them feel any sort of “normal” again._

Horrible, yet unavoidable. That was the Bokoblin routine. They would do it over and over and over until the day they die at the cost of many lives. But for a Bokoblin or any monster for that matter? Death was never a threat. Death didn’t matter to a monster. Bokoblins didn't care nor fear death. You could never truly get rid of a _monster_ , so much so a Bokoblin. As when the moon turns evil and bleeds, cursed with the color of crimson red, with the sky dripping red pools of blood and flaky red-like flames become abound. The Bokoblins that were slain will always, _always,_ come back, stronger with even more contempt for the ones that have slain them. They will be reborn, with an even greater need to ravage and desecrate anything they wish, all because they were in the mood for doing so. They will continue their routine over and over, forever and forever. For there will always be garbage, and garbage left unattended will only grow. This was truly the evil curse of Ganon, his everlasting stain on Hyrule. It was a curse everyone throughout the land had to endure and suffer by, and not even a hero can forever escape its grasp.

To Bokoblins, all of Hyrule was their garbage pit and their playground. Everything to them was trash they could use for their own personal gratification. That doesn't mean they don’t have their own disposal bins, they weren’t _complete_ savages. Their little trash can was always a pile of bones resting next to a campfire. A little bundle of rotten remains and skulls, the resting place of what was left of their own trash, disposable victims. There was one place in Hyrule where one should pay close attention to the Bokoblin’s personal trash pile. It was the pile located at a Bokoblin base camp near Batrea Lake, a camp hidden and hugged by a mountain and a dense forest. The camp had its own side campfire and accompanying bone-filled trash pile, with a large tree log placed on the side for weapon placement and other utilization. The camp was used multiple times as a home base, and the ever-growing pile of dusty bones and skulls that collected near the burning flame was enough to prove it. However, the interest any would find was not in the abundance of skulls, but instead in what laid sticking out of the dusty discarded pile. 

It was a sword, with the blade that still shined and gleamed even though it was covered in dust, dirt, and a dreadful sense of a long-gone divinity. It had a triangular-shaped emblem near the hilt of the blade, while the blue hilt itself stuck out like a sore thumb and the blade itself was stuck deep into the group of bones. It was as if the hilt was calling, beckoning, for anyone to pull out from the sheath of death it was forced to be contained in. However, despite someone being unable to even identify who could be in that pile, there will always be that painstakingly unknown fact across the land that among the trashy remains of the many befallen victims _,_ were the bones of the beloved Hylian who _was_ destined to save Hyrule. _Was._

  
Now? Just like the sword, its master was left in a pile of dust, bones, and death. Trash. All that was now in the pile of bones, the bones, the people laid to rest, and especially that _special_ sword itself? _Trash._ To the Bokoblins the sword was just another tooth picker, another _meat-flayer_ , another weapon to take another life with. To anyone else who knew what it truly was, they would be absolutely flabbergasted and perhaps even terrified. This famous and supposedly mythical sword, now covered in soil and bones, was no longer something hallowed and divine. It was far from its glory days. It was long since considered by others and even itself as the blade that would clean the world of corruption, the blade that would rid the world of creatures of pure hideousness. It was now trashed by the heinous fiends it was meant to cleanse of their existence. It would now be used to eventually perform more disgusting acts of despair and violence on more innocent creatures. _Everything_ pure and exploitable that still inhabited Hyrule. This now vandalized and corrupted sword, didn’t even deserve to be addressed by its proper name anymore. Why wouldn’t it be? After all the things the sword was bared to witness, to experience, to _take_ part in. If the sword itself had any sort of feeling, it would only feel the overwhelming sense of shame.

Yet an onlooker who dared stick around could only ask one question if they ever were to stumble upon the desecrated sword in this pile of decay. Only one question could flash in their brain as they stand on the grounds of a world shifting event that happened on one fateful day and was initiated in just a few seconds. It was a question all of Hyrule would be asking soon enough, yet would most likely never receive an accurate answer close to the truth. It was a question with an answer that would finally explain why the evil, the trash that tainted Hyrule, would _never_ be cleansed.

_Forever._

_The question was simple._

_**What happened to their hope?** _

This is the story that answers these questions and more. It answers what happened to the sword of mastery, and how it ended up in a dusty pile of remains. It answers what happened to the Hope of Hyrule and its diminishing light. It is a story of pure lewdness and despair, starring a Princess and her Knight. A love story, with a beautiful ending.

It is the story of a certain wonderful Hylian princess and her first kiss. 

**II. The Opening Act**

Princess Zelda, for once in a very long time, could finally give a soft sigh of relief. Finally, after a century of fighting, she found herself some peace. All the stress, terror, and dread she had felt disappeared the moment she gave a long, warm, and loving embrace around her beloved warrior, Link. It was odd. She wasn’t even supposed to be here, embracing a man she truly loved. Yet here she was, after all this time, still a woman who experienced love in its purest form. Perhaps that’s why she was able to tear away from the Calamity and still keep Ganon at bay, because of love. She could tell that the knight she embraced was utterly appalled. He, in his own shock of frozen realization, dropped the divine darkness-sealing sword on the dirt-caked ground with his arms suddenly spread instinctively wide. She felt joy knowing how after all this time he was awaiting the warm and welcoming feeling of her warm body against his. It was a sensation she never knew she needed till now, what she held out for. It was probably something Link lived and fought for the latter part of his life, a warm embrace from his princess. Zelda always knew Link was never the type to cry, and he wasn’t ever used to the crybaby-attitude of the Princess herself. However, today became a noble exception for both of them, as tears streamed down each of their faces as they pressed their foreheads against one another and gave each other long stares. Their noses nearly touched, and their sore hands were wrapped around the neck of one another.

“L-Link. I’m here. It’s really me… And you… you’re still here… After all this t-time!”

Zelda whimpered as she whispered softly under her breath, crying happily into his chest as the silent knight held her close to his body. She stared right back up at him, not daring to break eye contact as the two stood there in an empty meadow surrounded by trees and an overarching cliff. Their only company seemed to be the peaceful ambient forest itself. It was beautiful and magical, with the sun truly shifting to shine in all around them. She truly believed that this was her fate, finally escaping the grasp of Ganon to forever be with the knight who was with her after all this time. Yet she knew as she entered into a century-long overdue embrace, that the battle had only just begun. That Hyrule will keep on going despite the two most important individuals in its world finally finding a moment of peace in each other's arms. She has reunited with her knight by impossible means, and yet even now that they were together, they still had their mission to go back to Hyrule Castle and finish off the horrible fiend of Hyrule. **Calamity Ganon**. Though a reunion after so long? They both secretly and mentally intended to take more than enough time to cherish themselves between their own arms. 

Unbeknownst to her, fate had a different plan for these heroes, as even though the hug served as a moment of long-awaited solitude between the two, Hyrule still moved and changed by the second. Ganon was never truly the type to give in so easily and make things easy for the people trying to stop the world he was trying to capture. Zelda knew if he were to count his favorite long-awaited victories, his cruel rule over all of Hyrule would be second to the moment he plunged the only two individuals that could defeat him into total despair and hopelessness. As Zelda and her knight cried in each other's arms, there was that soft-sounding noise of a nicely obscure bush that rustled behind them, something moving around and obscured from view. Something unplanned for in their beautiful moment. Something… _horrible._

An audible noise could barely be heard behind the brustle near the two heroes, a sneaky and quiet silent noise to their ears nonetheless. As if something peculiar was moving in the shadows the best way they could in brazen sunlight. If Zelda or her beloved would pay attention, they would have noticed the slow pants, the mild thrill of a screech, a hard-grunt, coming from right behind them. If they weren’t busy living in their long-lasting moment of their own duo-isolation, cut off from the rest of the world, they would’ve noticed two pairs of very large ears poking out of the bush from where they held each other. They would’ve noticed the wild eyes that glared and shined deep within the shadows of their lush green hiding place. Eyes that watched and studied them, drooling in wait.

They would’ve noticed that the _**Bokoblins**_ have arrived.

**. . .**

For a certain princess and her special knight, today was a special day. For the Bokoblins who had a base located in the inner forest of Batrea Lake, it was just another day of some more repetitive routine. Batrea Lake’s Bokoblin base was decently equipped with nothing but a large singular watchtower and a basic camp. However, that should never deter one from the inhabitants of the camp. Plentiful and bountiful, the Bokoblins in Batrea Lake was one of the most successful and well equipped Bokoblin camps in Hyrule, a force to _be written_ about. The morning of the reunion between the two Hylians however? That morning was nothing special to them, just another wasted day doing the same old instinctive and absolutely perverted procedures.

The thought could definitely be in the head of the most powerful and most dangerous Bokoblin of the camp. This Bokoblin was the leader, and it was the Bokoblin who was always on alert, searching for victims it can tear through. This Bokoblin was no ordinary Bokoblin. It was a Bokoblin with skin so pale white and clean, it seemed to shine power from the sun just by giving a fighting stance and a glare. Not only that, but this abomination gave a huge purple aura that just radiated evil, corruption, and calamity rolled into one huge cesspool of _danger_. This Silver Bokoblin was a _very special_ intellectual Bokoblin, a Bokoblin, despite being modeled after Ganon, was a Bokoblin directly and independently _chosen_ to be infested with the fiendish magic of the dark beast _himself_. It was truly, by all accounts, a Bokoblin blest by Ganon to be powerful and mighty. It was ultimately blessed to have a mind even more unbelievably full of instinctive and evil things than any other Bokoblin. It was gifted to have such a mind so hardwired to do evil that it searched out not to satisfy its basic desires, like any other Bokoblin, but instead to attempt to satisfy its insatiable desire to _destroy and corrupt whatever that stood in its path._ _ **This time,**_ _**all in the name of Ganon.**_

The Bokoblin, infested with the fiendish magic of Ganon, was suddenly alerted from its post due to its superior senses that were not present in other variants. While the other Bokoblins hauled in meat from a fallen bear for a morning feast, the Silver Bokoblin called over a regular red Bokoblin from the prancing around roastees as a reinforcement in a wild tracking hunt. This honored chance to hunt with the leader of the camp would go unnoticed by the disgruntled inferior. The red regular Bokoblin could only grunt in utter annoyance as it followed his silver-counterpart, feeling robbed of a freshly cooked breakfast of steamed bear meat. Of course, the silver-streaked Bokoblin also refused to acknowledge its subordinates' misery as it picked up a scent with its gigantic pig-sized nose. He picked up a _spiked_ club from the campfire arsenal as his flame-filled eyes gleamed, he had heard the ever-squealing sound of… _prey._

The corrupt-blessed Bokoblin began to rapidly run through the forest as it headed towards the sound of weeping. His nasty tongue trailed outwards of his mouth, smattered with drool as he ran out, all while as his troop failed to catch up. He had to find out, which prey was it? Which type of warm and fresh meatsack would his held spiky bone club grace today? Was it a succulent deer? A weak Zora or Rito? Perhaps some nice and tall fuckable Gerudo dyke bitch-meat he could thrust into? Either way, when the sacred Bokoblin stopped at a bush right in front of his sounding off prey, wailing like a bunch of babies, all he could do was break into a nice, wide, and drooling grin. 

_Not just any prey. This prey was the five-star package. This prey was a bunch of Hylians, and they were the kind this certain Bokoblin was powered up to take down. He was blessed to be able to hunt this sort of prey._

_No. He was_ _**born** _ _for this._

  
**. . .**

It was the privacy and quietness the Princess of Hyrule and her loyal Knight could ever need. Zelda knew that no one ever thought of going near Batrea Lake due to the mass sighting of Bokoblins. Yet Hylians who have been away for a hundred years? Why in Hylia’s name should they care? She didn’t know that, and the princess sure didn’t care either way if the rumors were true. Any meeting spot for this long-awaited reunion would do for her. Besides, she had a warrior that could destroy anything that opposed her! The embrace of her knight warmed the princess up more than the fire inside her soul to destroy Calamity Ganon, and it was growing inside her way too fast It was during the heat of the moment, the feeling of passion and desire that grew over the span of a hundred years, during a moment long overdue, that Zelda truly felt happy. Although it may be their first time to explicitly show their passionate love for one another, she felt she might as well treat it like it would be their very last.

The princess felt her knight mentally agree with her as well. This moment, this paused a moment in time with the confronting sun’s calming rays that graced them in this open clearing. This moment she wished for a century, one that she was about to experience? It had to have a proper payoff. Zelda could feel the Hero of Hyrule, step forward in front of his laid down legendary sword, stumble even further against her. His broad chest pressed up against her soft body, his nose then pressed up against her own. His lips, the lips she would sometimes dream of kissing, now got close to seal her dream in firm reality. She felt Link raise both hands to her neck, as he cradled and connected his fingers before he leaned in to finally give Zelda something that was worth fighting for, the prize she had still wanted after all this time. 

Her first kiss, one that would be marked in their history forever.

_“L-Link… I missed yo-”_

Suddenly she heard the piercing screech of a monster and her beloved Link screaming in agony. His face was in absolute shock, his eyes fleeting upwards in pain as he opened his mouth and suddenly spat out dark burps of blood, all while he suddenly fell to the dirt with a limp.

L-Link?! Link! Oh- Oh my goddess!”

Zelda shrieked as she tumbled towards the fallen hero as the blood he spat splattered along her clothes. The heat of desire from their romantic tension quickly fled from her body as she grabbed him by his hand and head as she cradled him in his lap. Her delicate Hylian eyes were now shrouded with fear as she took a quick moment from looking over her knight to stare right up at her white silver-coated assailant. There was no mistaking it. _Bokoblins. Where one came out to play, more would soon come._ She found herself kneeled over to take care of Link, yet now she found herself frozen in fear as she stared at the wound from the bloody club when it knocked him down in such an instant. It looked like a critical hit from the back, as Link was left to lay down facedown in Zelda’s lap as the silver Bokoblin gleaned from the sunlight. Looking past the armed assailant, she could see another Bokoblin, a common red variant, one not personally corrupted by Ganon, coming up from the rear.

“ **GANON**! YOU MONSTERS! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!” 

She screeched right at his face, her hands frantically trying to hold Link, yet failed pitifully to specify an area to cover as she spat at two hunched over monsters. Meanwhile, the Bokoblins only screeched and laughed in her face. She watched in horror as The Silver Bokoblin pranced stupidly as he threw his huge bloodied club away, most likely satisfied with his surprise morning hunt. With the same incomprehensible screaming directed right back at her in the form of Bokoblin war-cries, her eyes opened wide as she saw them begin to close the small distance between them. Zelda desperately tried to drag Link’s bleeding body away, not noticing she wasn’t making any progress to even remotely be further than a few inches away.

“NO! GET AWAY, YOU EVIL CREATURES!”

She spoke those strong distasteful words that she felt mindlessly passed through their ears. The outright fear she felt as the mindless creatures suddenly lunged towards her rocked her to her core. She stood up, ready to face the creatures with whatever fighting ability she had, no matter how minor her training truly was, as Link’s head slowly slipped against the dirt. 

_I can do this. I can do this! I can help… Link!_

Except… they stopped their advance mid-run. Namely, the unique Silver Bokoblin especially stopped. Princess Zelda had no idea that this Bokoblin was speculated to be truly influenced than other silver variants by **Calamity Ganon** to the point of it becoming a mental copy. Zelda was still surprised nonetheless, from the next actions she was forced to bear witness to. She watched as he raised his bushy eyebrows before he turned around towards something gleaming nearby in the ground. Still holding Link’s bleeding body, with Link seemingly actively trying to fight the fate that awaited him, Zelda kept her eyes on her attackers and called out to them. 

“Yeah, run! Stop and run you s-stupid _fiends_! Get ou-” 

She paused. She noticed. Then? Her heart skipped a beat.

“Oh no no no, what are you doing?!” 

Zelda could only exclaim in pure fear as she noticed what the corrupt-infused Bokoblin attempted to do, while the reddened monster could only lean its head to the side and jump in approval. This. This… Zelda knew this was a sight no one in the history of Hyrule would ever in their right mind want to see. A Bokoblin, despite being Ganon-infused and one of the vilest and unpredictable monsters in the world, was still an evil and foul monster nonetheless. Yet despite all these traits, and despite all the rules of legend, no one could ever expect a snarling, disgusting, and hideous creature to _wield_ the _**Blade of Evil’s Bane.**_

To uphold, carry, swing, and _use,_ The _**Master Sword**_.

It was as if Ganon’s iron grip on the sword forced its own will, the _energy_ to fuse with his own. That Ganon, more powerful than he ever was before, enforced his rule over the pure essence of this hallowed blade. It was there, with its previous master lying on the ground, defeated with a single critical hit by the enemy, that the sword decided to accept this Bokoblin as its new wielder. Ironically, besides being the Bokoblins’, the sword technically became the property of the very evil it was trying to seal. Zelda would never want to ever admit it out loud.

**It was Ganon’s bitch now.**

Zelda only looked on in fear as she tried her best to deny what she was looking at. She tried her best to think of the unholy sight in front of her as some sort of hallucination, some sort of trick from Ganon. Sadly, whatever she wished to see instead was not granted to her in reality. She began to shriek in terror as the dirty pale-white Bokoblin wielded and swung that sacred blade, all while it only crept even closer. His red inferior, not wanting to be forgotten, suddenly ran at the princess, outrunning the sword-wielding leader at mach speed as he began to smash into her.

“GET AWAY! BOTH OF YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!” 

Her shrieks once again went completely ignored as the red-skinned gremlin lunged forward with his huge hideous claw. His iron-tight grip on the precious blonde locks of the princess caused her to yelp as she was dragged away from her bleeding out beloved. The last thing she could see as she was dragged into bushes, deep into the forest, was her protector, her knight in shining armor, bleeding out on the ground. 

Zelda saw where he laid, awaiting the fate that would soon behold him as the gleaming white Bokoblin approached his body with Link’s own sword filled with fresh betrayal. Zelda couldn’t decide whether to look at the sight of Link getting flayed or to focus to escape the Bokoblin who continued to drag her out of the scene.

She chose the latter.

She tried not to see the sight, as she still had hope, the one thing she’ll have even in the worst of times. She’ll have the hope that the man she loved was still alive. That hope was fervently quite ignored by her Bokoblin captors, like the one in particular that ruined her blonde hair with his sweaty grasp then threw her against the hard-brown trunk of a tree. The only thing she saw before she looked away out of fear for the last time was the Silver Bokoblin that raised the sword high above her knight’s vulnerable body. She had hope. It was all that mattered.

_Even if that crushing feeling of despair poked at her desperate mind. Right as she heard the sword swung down to clang against-_

“A-AH! THAT HURT YOU-“ 

Her concentration was cut short as she was slapped across the face with that massive monstrous hand. She tried speaking again and then was promptly slapped _once_ more. She couldn’t even properly think or hear what was going on with Link. She could feel all that spit from her captor’s gnarly mouth hit her in the face as she was promptly growled at.

“G-GAH! W-What is w-wrong with y-?!” 

Another slap. _Again!_ Right in the face, hand to cheek, which caused her delicate face to be left with a fat red mark as her head forcefully snapped to the side. The adorable and uptight princess felt like a quivering mess. Clearly intimidated and frightened by the raving monster baring his teeth at her, it took all the willpower of Zelda to even just look away. This, however, was a bad mistake, as the Bokoblin, who was finding less and less use of using the princess as a toy didn't appreciate how often she didn’t keep eye contact with her oppressor. She felt the results in a _lewd_ and furious attempt to tear at the princess’s leggings, the Bokoblin finding a questionable interest in how fuckable the wide, fat, and certainly tight rear that belonged to the princess herself. She was sure he didn’t appreciate a single inch of her amazingly thick body being _clothed and hidden_ away from him _._

“Wh-What in Hylia’s name do you think you’re doing?!”

Zelda protested and struggled to no avail as the wild Bokoblin kept tearing at Zelda’s lower half. His sharp nails easily dug into the pale and plush skin from the small layer of fabric which he had ripped. His rough hand slowly made its way to the grand prize which was Zelda’s heavenly thicc and wobbly assmeat. If the Bokoblin had a proper mind, he could definitely deduce that whoever made Zelda’s custom made tights had an extra appreciation for her tight and bouncing bubble butt. It was then and with a combination of a swipe and a body-shaking ass-CLAP that the Bokoblin was able to expose Zelda’s grand assflesh. Assflesh now marked by a noticeable red welt on her rear end, the size of a huge Bokoblin hand. The Bokoblin only squealed in approval as he started to tear at the rest of her tights. He exposed her long slender legs and her lusciously plush thighs while Zelda, being on her front, received each heavy slap and grope with a grunt of pain as he had his way with her backside. Her hands faltered with every grope and hit as she held onto the tree trunk she was thrown against.

“S-sstop! G-Guh!~”

Zelda couldn’t handle so many lewd pounds to her ass, each sounding slap bruised her writhing backside and caused her to exhale quite profoundly. Each exhalation caused her to hug even more needingly against the base of the tree. Her lips compacted into a nice tight O-shape as she resisted to acknowledge the shameful show of her spitting out bits of saliva every time a meaty pound was delivered like a paddle. 

“S-STOP IT!” 

She screamed as she reached back to grab at the Bokoblin again, which caused the rancid-smelling creature of evilness to then swipe at her hands and hold them together in place. Then, he stopped in place and his perverted molesting session. It was a mistake to give Zelda thoughts of her power over monsters. Zelda thought, just for a second, that maybe, just maybe, she still had some type of authority over these monsters. Yet alas the red Bokoblin still had his other bony and rough hand on her bruised and marked up ass, which was kept in an extra tight squeeze, his other still busy holding her hands together, which was then pinned behind her back. Either way, he didn’t give much attention to the aggravated princess’ unadulterated and raw reaction to having had her ass played and toyed with. It seemed he only cared about how loud it clapped, how red it got, how utterly comical her freely exposed flesh danced up and down in his eager hands like an uneven board of pudding.

What he did give his attention to was The Silver Bokoblin who suddenly crashed through the bushes to meet up with him. Zelda leaned her head back to see the Silver Bokoblin holding the sword that took part in slashing at its previous wielder, while the other handheld the Hylian captive slung around his shoulder. Zelda yelped as she felt the warm air of morning against her exposed and redden asscheeks. Her wobbly asscheeks were bruised and so abused from her handler that every clawed mark can be felt with every breath of the wild. It didn’t hurt as much as her heart ached for the fallen lover over a silver back.

_“L-Link!_ Let go of hi-!” 

She was allowed to speak no words as she was silenced with another fat slap to her beet-read backside.

“ _G-GUH- SH-TOP t-THAT! S-HSTOP!”_

She could hardly tell if Link was either alive or dead at this point, but she had the brain and memory to at least remember what they would to the man she cared the most about. They might _eat_ the Hero of Hyrule. Her cry of terror was cut off by her red oppressor suddenly following his victorious superior back to their base camp. Of course, to Zelda’s utter dismay, she was brought along as well after receiving one more powerful ass- _clap_ to her ripe and fine gropemeat of an ass. No words or protests came out of her shriek. Just a pitiful whimper as she felt the painful sensation hit her brain. Zelda heavily groaned as she struggled to get up despite her backhanded rear end preventing her from even remotely feeling enough strength in her leg to stand, as well as being a victim to being tugged along by her long blonde hair once again.

Zelda could only hope that the hole in her ripped leggings would never be torn even further apart. Just a little more and the Bokoblins would be free to look and check out her tight and royal Hylian _pussy._ It was a well-known fact that Hylians were the easiest to turn on and get riled up, it took all of Zelda’s might to resist the urge to acknowledge the fact that her cunt, as major and stimulating the ass-mauling she received, was actually _drooling._ As she whimpered from that final direct blow to her rear-end, she knew that it would be an absolute pain to even _walk_ at this point. Besides, she could barely handle the shame already as it is. She couldn’t even move her legs to escape, being slightly yet still scratched nonetheless as her nimble legs were victim to grimy hands of that Bokoblin that tore through her tights.

Now? Just like her knight, she found her and her shining red ass thrown around the shoulder of a short and stout Bokoblin. She tried to save her energy, perhaps find the perfect time to strike. Yet she wasted the whole walk there screaming, pleading, and begging for mercy, slung over the short monster’s arm like a trophy while her fists helplessly slapped against her captor’s back. Zelda refused to lose hope, yet this? This felt like total despair. Before she could finish listing in her head all the things she _could_ do if she _had_ her loyal subjects, she found herself thrown against a huge log of a tree trunk once again. However this time she found herself laid forward on her stomach, sprawled around and across a wider cut log of wood that had laid sideways in the dirt. She found herself unable to get up as every time she tried to lift her head she lost her balance and felt her chin pitifully smack against the rotten trunk and the dug trench ground with a sounding THWACK.

“O-OW! A-ACK! Y-YOU CAN’T DO THIS! G-GET ME OFF OF HERE!” 

She screamed as she found her cards to pull and her options fleeting. Her hope, just for a second, faltered. Her mind went into a frenzy as she watched Link being pitifully hauled off by the Ganon-influenced leader away from the campfire, perhaps to the other Bokoblins she had seen along the way that cooked some type of seared meat. Zelda went frantic. Desperation and adrenaline were her only guide as she looked around trying to spot anything that could help her. 

_Anything!_

She saw in horror as the Bokoblin who ‘bokoblin-handled her” approached her defenseless sprawled out body. No amount of scrambling or kicking could get her out of this shameful position. It was seemingly impossible to get off the stupid stump she found herself thrown on. She tried as hard as she could, to the point that she tried to delay the inevitable as she reached out to grab nothing but dirt. She tried holding on to _something_ , to pry her up, just like her happy ending, the very thing she wished for. Yet she ended up grasping nothing but dust in the very end.

That’s when the Princess, in her most pitiful and useless state, pulled her most desperate card out of pure habit, right out of her ass.

“I. AM. A. **PRINCESS!** ”

This loud and dangerous roar echoed through the ears of all the Bokoblins in the area, even the ones cooking the gnarly bear meat nearby. This, however, did not stop her from continuing her speech. 

“ _ **UNHAND ME, YOU FIENDS! I AM THE PRINCESS OF HYRULE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT! YOU MOUTH-GAPING BOTTOM FEEDERS! LET… ME…. G-**_ ” Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to scream out her lungs to all the Bokoblins in the area. “ _ **G-GUAH!~”**_

That last beautiful sound of Zelda’s attempt to salvage her dignity while she experienced a messed hybrid of pain and pleasure was heard by the Bokoblin who was the new wielder of The Master Sword. His footsteps echoed in her ears as he saw him approach without her knight slung around his arm. Was he finally disposed of? Where then?! What were they going to do to him?

Zelda's thoughts were cut off as she could feel the hallowed sword that slew many a Bokoblin, suddenly slay open the fabric that tightly hugged her juicy booty. Her worst fears were now in full effect, as Zelda could feel the cold breeze ram up against her now exposed and rapidly drip-filled pussy. Her entire backside was continuously exposed as Zelda could feel the rest of her backside fabric shredded to pieces. She jumped at the cold hard blade against her red claw-marked cheeks before she spat out another remark as she crocked her head back.

“D-Did you not!?-” The breeze chill against her drooling folds was quite powerful. The feeling of being _absolutely_ exposed was more apparent than ever. “ **-Hear me?** Stop that! Stop that at onc!- _**MNGH!**_ ” 

The princess, as much as she hated being interrupted, had her royal and annoying lips suddenly infiltrated by the mouth of the same red Bokoblin she shouldn’t have taken her eyes off even for a second! Now she had both her captors on her and just had screeched her lungs out to call on even more of them. With one prime alpha Bokoblin playing with her asscheeks, making them clap and quake with each sadistic and eager animalistic slap, she could only look forward with her eyes wide open as she felt the slimy and filthy fleshy organ of another explore her mouth at the cost of her consent. She never would’ve thought, in all her years of life, that her first kiss wouldn’t be with her beloved knight, her first kiss wouldn’t be in that special moment shared with Link, nor would it be anywhere significant. Her first kiss belonged to that Red Bokoblin who tongue-raped her, shoving his thick tongue deep into her mouth, feeling that cloying and sudoriferous organ spread a thick coalesce of saliva and filth, all over her warm tongue as he enforced the kiss with all her sordidly against the matter. Her first kiss belonged to some insignificant monster who forced his lofty tongue all over her mouth, stretching close to the top of her throat, making her gag. Her first kiss…. Her first kiss…. _Stolen._ Stolen as a potent wall of spit glazed down from her lips as she struggled to keep her eyes from rolling upwards.

“GLLLLLLLRK!~ _“M-MMPH! S-SLRP!~_ _ **G-GAHH!~**_ ” Between the germ-filled muscular tongue that stained her clean royal mouth and throat, and the fat dirty hands that felt up and poked at her backside? Zelda couldn’t decide whether to scream from all the hard ass-slapping, groping, and fabric shredding, or to try not to moan and drool all over from the kiss she was forced to partake in. She noticed The Red Bokoblin, despite the rapey kiss, stare at all the oozing and frothing drool that dripped down Zelda’s tongue-infested mouth, so much so that it smothered all over her cute royal attire.

SHRED! RIP! _TEAR!_

Her royal attire... Her top, a beautifully intricate and royal custom-made shirt that hugged around that young, tight, and fit body? Ripped and ruined, destroying whatever expensive worth it may have had. The Bokoblin ignored the pitiful cries of Zelda, thought it was doing his prey a service, and thus continued doing so. 

“M-MSHHY S-HIIRSHCLT!” (“My Shirt!”)

_I can feel his thick tongue getting deeper in the back of my t-throat… N-No!_

Zelda felt the wide servicing tongue writhing wildly inside of her jaw in order to stretch deep into the back of her mouth, as more drool was now free to escape all over her newly exposed saliva-stained rack! Her royal milkjugs, now in the hands of her hands-on attacker, were then groped and squeezed roughly while he continued to tounguefuck her gob. The Red Bokoblin was confused at the two newly exposed and decent-sized orbs of flesh, so much so that a “hands-on” examination was in order. Zelda didn’t have the biggest tits out there, but she did have a nicer ass, an ass receiving pound after pound as the powerful Silver Bokoblin on her backside reached his dirty claw downwards of Zelda’s vulgar, jutting-out, concealment-free ass to find…

Another hole! The Bokoblin, fueled by impulse and Ganon’s corruption, was yet so happy of its discovery that it used its grimy hand to flick and smack at that newly discovered sensitive and drooling Hylian twat! Feeling the full ramifications of being groped all over like true objectified slave meat, Zelda tried her best to hold in a moan as her rack was being bruised and utterly molested while her twat tried not to spurt juices all over the damn place. She couldn’t take it, not the rough hands grabbing at her bruised breastmeat, nor the thick tongue exploring the innards of her mouth, turning it into a nasty tonguehole. She certainly couldn’t take the raving Bokoblin that stuck his filthy fingers near her stimulated pussy, and helped himself to grab at her plush thighs and her two pale doughy bubbles of claw-marked fat!

“DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!?” She yelled once more, letting her bratty voice run wild throughout the forest. Her lips brutally and forcefully broke away from the filthy kiss to the Red Bokoblin's dismay, with her arching her head back far enough to spit out the tongue that was hitting in her throat, all with a loud PLOP as she spat out wads of spit backed up in her gullet.

“DO- GLRRK- YOU NOT CARE?!” This yell was painful to let out, especially with her hyper-sensitive Hylian cunt nearly causing her to moan out instead for all to hear. She yelled out with her royal authority, staring into the eyes of the Bokoblin who was surprised at how she managed to suddenly break out of the kiss. She stared deep into those frantic, monstrous, and wandering eyes. Maybe, just maybe, her words finally got through to this creature.

“LISTEN TO M-”

_**SLAP!** _

_**One big nope.** _

A nice new stinging sensation on her other cheek is all it took for her to lose focus and give out one huge moan of pure euphoric pleasure in tune with _another_ hefty deliverance of discipline given to her wobbly pale buttocks. At least she was properly silenced this time. She couldn’t even blame herself for the lewd face she quickly made, the purring sound in her throat as she lets out an orgasm all because of some filthy molesting Bokoblin hands that abused her face, tits, and ass. She asked if they cared, if they cared that she was a _princess_ , one of the most important people in Hyrule. The truth? They didn’t. They truly didn’t care at all. They didn’t care, with every slap to her ass and every grope to her rack and every explicitly sloppy and _disgusting_ kiss to prove it! They didn’t even understand the concept of royalty! Zelda was a princess, or a ruler, or a spoiled woman, or even just an innocent blooming flower to those that knew her comprehensively. To the Bokoblins? She knew to them she was just another piece of ownable fuckmeat for their own _pleasure_. Nothing more. Always something less. Just breedable and useless fuckmeat, from the very _start._ The way they probably see it? They probably think she was _born_ for this, being treated like a toy. She had to prove them wrong no matter what. All her life she has always seen those beneath her with a prideful look of disdain, perhaps this was her punishment for being so rude, for being so _bratty,_ for feeling so useless. 

_Bokoblin rehabilitation._

“Y-You don’t!- Mmph!” Forced to take even more rough touch-ups and claw-nicks from her Bokoblin captors, Zelda didn’t try to hide her moans anymore. She was sure that the sheer sound of their prey breaking slowly yet surely excited the Bokoblins even more. To prove this, their grip on her body (and her mind) slowly increased as their dirt-caked fingers continued to have their way with her body. “-care… don’t you?!~ ” 

She whimpered out not as an uptight and entitled royal Hylian, but this time as a cheap and dirty wench. This statement would only prove that she was starting to crack, starting to crack from all the stimulation she was receiving, starting to lose all her _hope._ She was losing all hope just because some filthy Bokoblins decided to fill her mind with pleasure unbeknownst to her in the form of hard Boko-molestation! Zelda, still quite stuck, moaned in place as she became more and more like the _horny_ objectified slut she was envisioned to always be like in their minds, she could feel it. Her status? Her individuality? Her race? Her _mission?_ Nothing mattered in a way that could stop her from making a _lewd_ face she was making, this time _proudly_. She was starting to feel more and more like an object for their entertainment and nothing else, yet the thought scared her as it did entertain her. As the Bokoblin took care of her mouth and erect chest mounds, he suddenly leaned forward to kiss her, the captured prey, yet again, yet another forceful exchange of saliva stolen from her lips.

Zelda couldn't help herself, in such utter awe at such defiance, just to her as a living being. She doesn't understand it, she doesn't fully comprehend it. But she couldn’t help her own to then _lean_ in forward to help intersect the kiss this time. Pleasing to both parties, sure, yet the motion surprised her the most nonetheless. Letting the Bokoblin do as he pleased with her mouth, as he intertwined her clean _royal_ tongue against the perverted and putrid explorer ravaging her mouth hole. Zelda could _never_ admit to doing this out of her own willingness to kiss a _crude_ Bokoblin, but she could blame instinct instead! She could blame this entire fiasco on _instinct_ , yet in the end, it was what she _**naturally**_ _**wanted**_ as a woman then that fueled her instinct, as crazy as that sounded.. Even though she couldn’t deny that, despite her telling herself over and over that she would never be caught doing something like this in front of anyone, she was finding herself acting more and more like a horny _animal._ All that screaming had its repercussions, as even though Zelda was slowly falling deeper into the rabbit hole of pleasure which involved Bokoblin rape, she couldn’t help but notice something absolutely more surprising. While being handled by the Bokoblin squeezing her bulging spheres of bruised breast meat while making out with her twitching and trembling body, she moved her gaze a bit to the side to find…

_**DOZENS UPON DOZENS**_ of Bokoblins from the breakfast fire area coming over to the two Bokoblins making good use of a ‘royal pleasure toy!’ They have heard the screams from the Princess’s last pitiful and selfish attempt of retaining her sanity, an echo of how she used to command her inferiors. They were drawn over to the royal Hylian toy getting conditioned and further broken in by her two alpha captors. To deal with the mass of ugly, sweaty, and desperate onlookers that appeared in front of the log Zelda was being _double-teamed_ on, Zelda looked on in surprise as The Silver Bokoblin suddenly stopped exploring Zelda’s enchanting, captivating, and red marked rear quarters to suddenly get in front of the bastardly Bokoblin crowd that formed. With one huge screech, he lets out a warning to all the faces of the horny and pent-up rapists that he called his comrades, that he, the Ganon-infused hero slayer, has had enough of their shit. Zelda watched the obvious unhappy crowd of villainous wayward abominations in front of their powerful self-proclaimed leader snort, kick at the dirt, and screech at the two Bokoblins who held their ground. Bokoblins of all colors, except silver. Even if they tried to team up to take the gleaming Silver Bokoblin in a fight, they would have to really get through how tough his skin was, and how blessed of a corrupted variant he truly was. Zelda guessed that because of their minimal respect for Ganon, and for their lives, so they could do more unspeakable transgressions, was the reason why they began to back away and go back to their other useless habits. That doesn’t seal Zelda’s fate nonetheless, for a whole pack of Bokoblins taking turns at having some fun with the “royal fucktoy” found in the wild? That’s another chapter just begging to be told, for later of course. 

Every _saga_ has its beginnings, after all.

With her two sneering captors walking back towards her still defenseless body, incapable of getting up, Zelda totally misunderstood the situation at hand. Perhaps it's not her fault, of course, for being born high on the caste as royalty, being born as someone who believed that in the end, everything would go in her favor. That’s the type of attitude she would deny yet still have deep down as a self-entitled yet posing princess, an attitude that she still practiced now and then to this day. Of course, it was this habit of hers to think this way that would make her suppress a huge, desperate, ecstasy filled moan when the Bokoblin who cut down her lover went back to her wide asscheeks and gave her red posterior a welcoming back ass thwack. It was her forced suppression that caused her not to scream and shout at the red Bokoblin who walked back to play and twist with her erect nipples and forcibly flaunted small globes of breastmeat. Instead of that, she smiled up at them in the face. It was her desperate pitiful peasant-like habit, that made her ask this _stupid_ yet _desperate_ question.

“Thanks for telling those _bastards_ off, I’m sure you’re coming to your senses, right? That my words are coming through?”

Zelda slowly raised her soft pale hand up against the molesting Bokoblin’s thigh, caressing his tight muscle slowly as if to soothe them. She grunted. Too much. Too much of those rough hands in her backside touching up near and directly at her cunt, and each body-bruising slap. Why was that turning into something that _turned her on? Something that could make her cum?_

“If that’s the case, could you please…” Another forceful attempt to stifle a moan. She has to get it out or she’ll never have the perfect chance again.

“Could you please just… let me go?” She gave a squeeze to the red Boko’s thighs with her shaky hand holding on tight, all with her heart full of hope.

Her answer? Something that definitely wasn’t freedom.

It was in that moment after she held his thighs and said her selfish question that the reply she received was in the form of an excellent putrid and pimple-riddled phallus poking out of the loincloth that now did quite nothing at all to hide the mind-rotting girth that the Bokoblin had equipped on him all along, the source of that faint yet mind-raising smell she had smelled the moment they arrived on the scene.. Zelda was not met with freedom but instead the dense, potent, and musky smell of the red Bokoblin’s sweaty and engorged meat schlong now forcefully slapping along her face, covering her _eyes and nose._ His massive obscene _fuckstick_ bathed the poor Princess and her beautiful facial features in hot caked filth, as the Red Bokoblin wasted no time as he draped his dirty, disgusting, and degrading fuckpole full of filth to then utterly cockslap the Princess HARD. Right on the spot. Why did she really honestly think that was the end of it all? That they would just lay off groping her and that would be that? She had a feeling that this was just the opening act. That even remotely asking was just one huge mistake added into the pile, hell, she bets they couldn’t even understand her. Regardless… 

They were just getting _started._

The Red Bokoblin looked at Zelda and watched her being stuck in a cock-awe state of shock straight to her face. He gave one huge growl as if talking back to the princess as if to mock her. As if to show her that in comparison Hylians were no match to the extra filthy bitchbreaker that raped many exquisite “prey” before her. That growl had only one meaning, and that meaning was only further enforced with the lofty slab of pimpled meat that squirmed on her face. A slab of dick that kept her forcefully burnt up against every centimeter of her pearly white Hylian face.

_“You fucked up, royal bitchsleeve toy. You fucked up.”_

_“You were always filthy fuckmeat trash in the first place.”_

Even though Zelda couldn’t understand them verbally, the mental message that she took away was never so clear. A message that exceeded that of words.

**III. The Royal Mouth**

There was a time when things were better. When Hyrule thrived with life peacefully, and Hyrule Castle stood remarkably tall and proud. During those times, a certain Hylian princess would often get a certain specific type of treatment from the oddballs in town, the same people she couldn’t help but look down upon as society’s failures. There was once a homeless man who had the audacity and guts to suddenly flash his unwashed phallus right in front of the Princess’s line of sight. That man ended up being hanged and rightly ridden in public, where Zelda then spat on his dead body. Zelda’s reasoning for the hanging? Not because of the flash in the first place, but because of how disgusted she was as she looked at that small unclean shrimp dick between his shaking legs. Clearly, she found it was not fit for the royal standards she had seen fit for herself, despite her own quite uneducated self in all things sexual. Why would she think back on this scene? Because now she has realized that not a single flashed Hylian phallus in her past compared to the gigantic and tremendously sized pimpled _dick_ of the hands-on red Bokoblin as he used her face as some type of glorified cocktable, putting her down in a way she would use to put down those beneath her.

“ _S-STOP THAT AT O-ONCE!”_

She quivered from her backside being dug into with rough digits from her secondary captor. Her face was covered in such old and murky cocksweat, with her being forced to take in every single whiff of that musky and potent-smelling stench. Her nostrils burned up, the smell slowly seeping that pure rancid stench into her brain and lungs alike. Though, she still defaulted to her old habit-like ways despite her situation as a phallic dickrest. Her eyes dilated wide as she kept a level eye now and on the two enlarged sacks of churning ballsnot that were attached underneath the horrifying knob suffocating her face. Those massive testicles absolutely churned with _months_ worth of backed-up yellowed cumpaste, bigger than her fist. Even as she felt herself slowly and surely becoming more and more _tainted_ , she still had her ever dying shred of dignity and she would never believe that this was her fate. Corrupted by cock, how shameful did she have to feel until help arrived?! How long will it be till this disgusting Bokoblin’s rancid rapestick and lofty ballsack would stop making her drool all over the place!?

_Link, please be alive!..._

Help was coming for her. Link was coming for her. Right?

“ _GET YOUR DIRTY DISEASED COCK OUT OF MY FACE! YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH!”_

The Bokoblin only growled back, baring its unwashed and grimy teeth with a face that bore a resemblance to a bear baring his fangs as Zelda screamed against the dick plowed across her mouth to get a few short strands of cocksweat.

_“I WILL- I’M GOING TO- I’M GOING TO TELL THE GUARDS TO TAKE YOU AWA-“_

Perhaps she was thinking too much of the past. There and then, the well-endowed and rabid creature decided to trace his magnifying member, caked with layers of filth, right down Zelda’s preciously pale face. While doing so, her nose, the bridge between her mouth and her nostrils, a bit on the side of cheek, and ultimately her face as a whole received his heady fist-like member-slop. She could feel herself get _showered_ in the distinctly disgusting cock-drooling phallus-slime. 

“G-Gross!” Zelda scrunched her face up as she let her mouth run. She moved her head around and tried her best not to catch more of the hot fuckstick member her monstrous perpetrator was sporting. “I’ll make sure you get executed! I’ll make sure your entire species meets the end of a sword!! L-Let go of me right now before I’ll do something d-dan- GUH!- You’ll regret th- A-AGH!- Get this huge drooling cock off my _f-face!_!” 

Besides her escape from the bits of cockdrool that seeped from her red captor, which tried to introduce its taste to her pretty plump lips, she also had to be wary about the fist-sized knob that hit against the top of her upper lips, which actively tried to be shoved inside her mouth, making it hard for her to state her claim. Each time it was done, all she could do is try to not run her mouth and to close it firmly. Each attempt resulted in her cock-sweat caked lips to press even further against that murky cock knob. It resulted in yet more feverish grunts.

_I won’t let this filthy dick even touch my TONGUE. Never. Never!_

At a time like this, she began to think about Link. Link was alive, she knew it. Despite the slashing, despite the surprise hit, despite this Ganon-damned scenario? She knew he was alive. He had to be. He’ll be here any second now, and then she could stop being treated like a whore for these _gremlins_. She could stop being less like fuckmeat, and be treated like the royal princess she was _born_ to be, the hero she was meant to be!

“L-Link is going to find me. You’re going to regret the day you’ve decided to come out of whatever small _shithole_ you’ve crawled out of you raving mad bastards of creati- 

GUUUGH!!~!”

_Oh f-fuck! He shoved his nasty dick right into my t-throat!_

It was a mistake to open her mouth again. 

The red Bokoblin who hauled her wide fuckmeat of an ass to the log didn’t waste a beat. Zelda's eyes opened far-wide as he bucked his hips and gave one lengthy thrust with all his wild vigor straight into her throat. With no regard to whatever jargon she was saying, said bastard of creation only grunted in response with satisfaction. It was a grunt of thankfulness, for the dumb bitch who reopened her mouth to then suddenly receive the vile and pimpled totempole of meat now brutally burrowed deep into her gullet. Such a disgusting pus-riddled length it truly was. Zelda soon realized that such a length and girth was attributed to that of the finest Bokoblins. This certain red Bokoblin was recruited by it’s silver superior not just because of his ruthlessness, but due to his 10-inch and three-inch wide phallus smothered with grime, rot, and such seeping virility. Its salty and explicitly vile taste was evident in her own eye-opening reaction. A loud gagging sound echoed throughout the forest as the Bokoblin’s disgusting cockhead brutally battered through her mouth in order to sustain its place within the now swampy tight innards of Zelda’s throat. The princess could feel every cumvein swirl against her tongue, every pus-filled pimple on the underside of its rotten shaft invade her taste buds and override her senses with such a distinctly unclean sensation.

Her throat, being split open by the second, was only seconds away from truly being the new settled home of the Bokoblin’s favored endowment. With no remorse or sympathy delivered swiftly and continuously from the very start, the Bokoblin pressed forward in order to tunnel past the noticeably physical windpipe obstruction that deterred said Bokoblin from powering through into her mouth fully. At the cost of Zelda’s composure of self, the creature continued to power forward. His totempole of diseases aimed to house itself completely in her stomach as he ignored any semblance of a gag reflex she had. It truly was a disgusting realization to have, that her second fucking kiss belonged to that of this Bokoblin’s nasty fuckwand!

_“I’LLGLMPRHH!~ KILSCLURCT! YO-GLRICK!!”_  
_(I'll kill you!)_  
_This raving monster! I-I’ll I can’t BREATHE!_

Lost in loud jargon, Zelda’s mouth began to drip thick layers of drool from the edges of her pretty and preciously plump phallus penetrated blabber-trap. Her sounds of protest were constantly drowned out as the monster's taste fried her mind while she struggled to properly talk despite her constant cock-muffled gags. She felt her eyes roll upwards swiftly, herself feeling faint as the Bokoblin began to back up purely a few tiny inches of his colossal length for a few quick seconds to then further push a double amount of inches deeper into her esophagus so it bulged out even more nice and wide. Over and over and over.

“GMPHMMMM-gluRK glURK- gLURK~ GLURK!~ GLURK!!~ GLURK!!!~”  
_O-Oh oh oh oh oh, He’s plowing so deep into my throat I don’t think I’ll be able to t-think!_

Now, she’s truly incomprehensible, the only thing that kept her from receiving some unwashed monster dick balls-deep in her stomach was the obstruction he pummeled through and busted apart like an off-the-road carriage. Her will, her eagerness for righteous justice, her privileges as a princess, nor even her divine blessing came in handy when the sweaty Bokoblin’s _cock_ was about to nearly bust straight into her stomach at any forsaken second. She was hopeless. Her only chance of staying sane and determined as a whole was up to that of this inhumane rapist. All with a dick raping and a dozen pimples threatening to pop at any second to boot.

“GguRCKT!~ SCHLURP! SQUELRCH!”  
_H-How the hell is doing this so e-easily! I can nearly feel his member t-tickle my stomach!_

The pitiful noises began to pile up on her dick-clogged vocal cords. Her jaw became slack as the Bokoblin pillaged deeper, with him only backed up a few inches as always, and then finding more room to jam his dick into even further. His massive dong penetrated deep within the warm innards of Zelda’s throat cavity, with said pimpled dick not only turning the insides of her mouth into a houseable cock-nest, but her deep _guts_ as well. The effect on Zelda’s mind was not healthy, with her drooling, not willingly, yet graciously and exceedingly all over the Bokoblin's nasty schlong. With a heightened roar of dominance, she felt him sway his hips back and forth with animalistic aggression as he thrust his pelvis with reckless abandon so his totem p of Boko dick-meat cakes her throat with plenty of popped pimple puss.

_This is so disgusting, I can feel it seep in my t-throat! Puss, slime? Do they even take a shower?!_  
_“G-GggGKGGHG-!!! SCHHLUR! SCCHHRULLP!”_  
_Ooooah~ H-Hylia- H-Help meeee…. P-Pleaseee!_

The inhumane noise from the princess herself was a collected uproar of gags, protests, and utter disgust. The pimple-popped puss dribbled down to the back of her throat, more so as it marked her royal maw and gullet raw and dirty. The outwards of her throat pipe was being swabbed with putrid Bokoblin ballmuck, which only made her squirm as she tried to protest further despite her outcries resulting in more lewd muffled sirens of cock-suffocation. She didn't have the oxygen, nor the strength to nudge back, no matter how much she wanted to show him her defiance. All she could feel was her eyes glassy and unable to keep eye contact, her brain feeling like it may shut off at any time out of pure dizziness. Yet she was still defiant enough to respond not with words, but with an attempt to BITE down on her assailant's brutal fuckpole.

“ _GGCKGH SHCLHLURP!~ G-GUCK!”_  
_I-I’m going to t-tear this dick off- m-making me s-swallow all this filthy c-cock-_

Alas, the width of the meaty wide piece of disgusting meat was all the much for such a poor elegant princess-like Zelda to handle even CLOSING her mouth with. Thus the Bokoblin had his way and made sure Zelda received inch after inch till not a single crevice nor surface of his mouth-spreading phallus brutally sodomized the poor princess. Her attempts to bite down on the pimple-popping length resulted in yet more drool that poured aimlessly down her chin. Her entire face was a swamped mess of thick saliva and cocksweat that dripped down her face all over her ample and bare slop-covered tits. All the drool and muck that spilled out of her face was then ruthlessly plugged back into her throat by thrust after brutal thrust as if the dick she gagged on wasn't enough to down already. As she looked pitiful in her helpless form, Zelda felt helpless to the monster that continuously raped her throat with every heavy pound.

“ _G-GURRRGHLE~ SPLR- G-GAH!”_  
_S-So t-thick and rough and veiny and w-wide- I- I can’t b-bite down, not even b-breath- his c-cocksweat is in my n-nostrils-_

She felt her speech come back to her, no longer obstructed by the preposterous throat-clogging Boko-dick. With that, her _voice._ Even if it was slightly close to making whatever she said come out as a horrible _croak._

 _“_ H-How could you do this to a princess? Violating me, you vile monstrosity! M-My mouth, it’s… tainted! Y-You stopped?”

Princess Zelda was surprised at the sudden stop of fast-paced throat-clogging. Still, it was getting hard for her to NOT cum herself weary at this point. With her Ganon-based captor busy with every knead and slap to the fat red royal cheeks from behind her, she couldn’t help but feel every single stimulating rough touch when they pressed a fat finger against her virgin clit. Deepthroating and getting facefucked wasn’t well-received by her at all, especially after her eyes began dripping with tears halfway through, and her mouth, covered from the sides with sprinkled long Bokoblin public hairs, dripped like a leaky faucet long droplets of heady drool all over her drenched and exposed chest udders. Princess Zelda _hated_ the situation. She hated the stimulation, she hated it all. But for some reason, she found it harder to resist the temptation of simply climaxing on the spot. She felt she would be giving herself up if she were to climax. 

_What kind of princess would I be? G-Getting off to something this depraved. This is their fault, making me feel this way. This isn’t because of me. This isn’t because of what I want._

She didn’t know how long she could keep this up, especially if the Silver Bokoblin went a bit farther than just clapping her royal cheeks as if he _owned_ them. Before he decided to move on to a more _interesting_ hole. And if the Red Bokoblin especially who nearly busted a nut straight down her tight throatpipe were to do something so aggressive to her throat once again? 

_I might not be able to s-surv-_  
“Wait, I thought you were d-done! What are you doing?!”

“ _SPURCHT! GuuuuRgLe~ THUD!”_  
_O-Oh fuck, n-not again, m-more grotesque throatfucking s-slams with that mattered rod o-of filth!_

With her thoughts cut off forcefully so she could face more brutal sexual torture, the Red Bokoblin suddenly gripped Zelda’s precious blonde locks and gripped with intense ferocity. If she really wanted to get rough by even attempting to chomp on his dick, then she decided that he wanted to have to get some treatment back for that.

_Oh, goddess… He's going to make me pay because he noticed I tried biting down on his dic-_

With a single pound forward, as her head was roughly held still, she felt him pummel hard and sliding deeply once again into the warm tight obstruction in her throat, and powered straight through her gagging reflex once more. With a loud grunt, the Bokoblin effectively and dangerously made Zelda’s windpipe succumb to his long length, him supplanting and making a home out of her now cock-clogged throat. No more gag reflex, no more resistance.

_He's just t-taking me as he wishes- N-No!_

With a loud thud, Zelda now prominently found her royal and silky lips wrapped around the grimy and mucky base of her oppressor's monstrous dong. She felt her eyes rolled back to the back of her cranium as tears rained down her face, collecting with the thick globs of drool that piled down her chin. Saliva-mixed snot effectively snorted out of her nostrils, already clogged by the long strands of pubes her nose was forced to be nestled into. She was a total mess, she didn't even have to confirm it in a mirror. She felt her arms that beat and punch at the Bokoblin's thighs for the duration of the skullfucking suddenly go limp as if giving up to the offensive throat-buster.

No. Zelda wouldn’t give up.  
_Never._  
This was the resolve that would get her out of this mess, keep her sane.  
At least, until the part where the Bokoblin decided to empty out his balls deep down in her already cock-stretched throat as his hanging ton-like testicles railed against Zelda’s sweaty spit-shined chin, resting against her neck as Zelda’s lips received a bunch of fat pubes against his hard pelvis.

_“G-GCKGH!~ S-SccHLrUlp!~ MphFff-ChLorp!”_  
_Oh-Oh g-gogenness~ O-oH Hyli-aa!~_

With the voluminous amount of juke that flushed into Zelda’s cock-fucked gullet, the Bokoblin could only yelp in satisfied grunts as he subjected the Princess to a nice hard oral creampie. The lava-hot juke being gushed into her body was so narrowingly big that her stomach began to bulge slightly as it pressed against the juice-stained wooden log. Another growl comes out of the Bokoblins lips, letting his thick churning nuts deliver thick dollops and streaks of white miasmic seed over and over into her mouth, forcing her to chug it all down as whatever didn’t get caught stuck in her throatpipe spurts hard out of her already heavily clogged pube-infested nostrils.

“ _UuuMHPT! OglUGG!~ G-GLuuGGG!~”_  
_O-Oh go-dd-ess, Ohhhh F-FUCKKK!_

That was all that came out of the princess as she remained limp and lifeless, yet still awake and fully aware. Her mind was fried and burned out not just by the horrid smell, the feeling of yellow-ish muck in her tummy, or the thoughts of it seeping into her brain. It was rough abuse alone, the pure fantasization of the worst things they could ever do before they _actually_ had the _balls to do it_. That did her in. Hard. She went slack-jawed and stared directly at the creature as her eyes quivered, finally giving a cum-filled sigh of relief as he slowly pulled out of her mouth. She coughed out a collective mess of white juke, collected with a slight amount of pus, pubes, and snot, simply tilting downwards in front of her assailant as a puddle of seed foamed below her head. It was too much for her to take, and she knew it. It only took one load for her to look at the red Bokoblin in the eye as her mouth dropped wide open with gunk stuck in her gums and nostrils. It took one load for her to feel _ravaged._

The red Bokoblin snarled back at her focused stare, his length covered in cockslime and seed, mixed in with his natural filth. Most importantly, he was still hard. His endowment was absolutely covered with saliva, grease, and undigested cum strapped around the crevices, but still very much pumped with blood to the max. However this time, his designated blonde dicksleeve before him didn’t spit out nonsense words he couldn’t understand, nor did she try to hurt him or put up a fight. She simply looked right at him in the eyes as tears streamed down her face. With her nose clogged, her face a slimy mess, and her mouth a painted canvas of thick pasty white, her face was now home to the lava-hot load he sloppily made her chug down by the gallons. She stared upward at him while her lips quivered with seed, and began to speak her final words.

_“Og-Oglrk-Ok! Y-You won… please, stop… p-please… Oh Hylia, oh…. F-FUUCK! <3”_

A vulgar statement from the Princess, but her position and tone said it all. The Bokoblin succeeded in breaking in the Princess by simply using her throat and plowed it to the point of it being absolutely hoarse and raw, caked to the brim with his own genetic slop. And if Zelda needed further proof that she was the personal property of some Bokoblin bastards, she would have to look no further than to her exposed cunt. Her cunt, which at the exact time she choked down a fat load of monster juke, gushed out in pure arousal and ecstasy, which caused her to shiver in both fear and pleasure as yet another nasty puddle of her own love fluids caked the ground. She couldn’t tell the difference anymore if this was really right, or really _wrong_.

_“O-Ogh Hy-lia… I came... I came to having my throat_ _**raped** _ _by a Bokoblin’s sinful, nasty, unwashed dick!”_

It was a long-backed up bodily reaction to such heavy sexual abuse that the Silver Bokoblin that manned Zelda’s rear had finally noticed, the reaction of a being that was transforming into something worse than trash, worse than his own kind.

**A Dumpster for Garbage.**


End file.
